Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella)
Drizella Tremaine is one of the secondary antagonists in Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film Cinderella. She is the elder daughter of Lady Tremaine and elder sister of Anastasia Tremaine and Cinderella. She is portrayed as very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She was originally voiced by the late Rhoda Williams, and is currently voiced by Russi Taylor. ''Cinderella'' Drizella's mother constantly plots to ruin Cinderella and has no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's nice and good manners but can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her beautiful daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a jade necklace that belongs to Drizella, who had not rejected it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage (despite her earlier/immediate disdain for them) and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognizes Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' In this movie, she is a minor antagonist and only appears in the last of the three stories "An Uncommon Romance", like her mother and sister, in which she openly expresses her disapproval of the latter's relation with the baker and the fact that they would become "the laughing stock of the entire town". After Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she returned home with her. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Drizella serves as the secondary antagonist of this film. Unlike Anastasia who reformed, Drizella remains cruel and jealous of Cinderella's happily ever after. With Cinderella gone, Anastasia and Drizella have been forced to do all the housework. When Lady Tremaine discovers the powers of the wand, Drizella and Anastasia both participate in a plan to destroy Cinderella's life. During the last parts of the film, Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into a look-a-like Cinderella to marry the Prince. When she won't go through with the plan, Lady Tremaine decides to destroy her with Drizella telling her to do it ("Oh, turn her into a toad mother"). However, the prince stops her with his sword, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are toads. Eventually, she and her mother are both turned back into their human forms. The end credits imply that they were made into scullery maids as punishment for their evil deeds, as they were shown wearing the same scullery outfits Cinderella used to wear. As the "Uncommon Romance" segment from the same sequel was also shown in the same end credits, this may also imply that their status as maids may only be temporary, as they weren't maids in that segment. Category:1950s Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Minion Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Villain Song Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses